Too Good to Be True
by Lady Greenbrier
Summary: Ginny's POV of the breakup scene in "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." One-shot, very short.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this. Do you really think a teenager could replicate her genius? I wish . . . . **

**I wrote this after watching the second movie. I was bored, so here this is! I know that it's probably nowhere as good as J.K. Rowling's work, but hopefully it's okay. Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was not your average witch. She was nothing like those girls who would cry when their boyfriends dumped them, when they got a bad grade on a homework assignment. She had grown up in a house full of boys—from a young age, she had learned to be tough. It had never been difficult for her to keep from crying; she had hardly ever seen a real reason for it.

But now . . . now she wished desperately that she could cry. She knew that crying would not solve anything, but to finally have what she had wanted for years, and to know that it was ending . . . it was an excruciating feeling.

"Ginny, listen . . . ." Harry Potter, her boyfriend, began. She could see it in his eyes—he was breaking up with her. The only thing that kept her from crying was the look in his eyes that told her that it was difficult for him as well. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

It took everything Ginny had to smile at him. As it was, it was twisted and obviously not fully genuine. "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

She knew it would be. Harry Potter was a noble man. He had been facing hardships ever since he was born—he would not sit back and watch the world suffer. Now that Professor Dumbledore had died, it was only a matter of time before You-Know-Who took over the Wizarding world.

"It's been like . . . like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you. But I can't . . . we can't . . . I've got things to do alone now."

He struggled for words, and it gave her strength to keep from crying until she was alone. It was obviously just as hard for him, just as painful as it was to her. If he had been aloof, or even falsely cheerful, she doubted that she could have kept from crying.

As it was, she was only able to look at him, pushing back the moisture that was longing to flow from her eyes.

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to." Ginny hid a cringe at the name, and, luckily, Harry did not seem to notice. He still got rather annoyed at her fear of saying You-Know-Who's name. "He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find you. He'll try and get to me through you."

_Why does it matter_? Ginny screamed in her head. _I don't care about the dangers! I just want you!_

"What if I don't care?" she hissed at him.

"I care," he said, his eyes pained. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral . . . and it was my fault . . . ."

The image of Harry's funeral came unbidden into Ginny's mind and suddenly she could understand what he was doing. If there was any way at all to save him, she'd do it. Even if it meant breaking both of their hearts.

"I never really gave up on you," she murmured, her eyes on the lake. "Not really. I always hoped . . . . Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more—myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," Harry said, attempting to force a smile and failing. After all, who could smile right now? "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages . . . months . . . years maybe . . . ."

"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world." She chuckled weakly in an attempt to lighten the conversation, though, of course, that was virtually impossible. "Well . . . I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

Harry's body stiffened and he looked at her one last time before standing and going to sit beside Ron and Hermione, the latter of which was busy weeping into Ron's shoulder.

Ginny watched as he left, finally allowing the tears to bud in her eyes. She, too, quickly got to her feet and hurried to her dormitory, finally allowing herself to cry when she was alone.

She had always known that it was too good to be true.


End file.
